Shortcut commands are implemented as part of the user interface of some computer applications. One type of shortcut command is referred to as a “keyboard shortcut” or a “hotkey.” In some implementations, a keyboard shortcut or hotkey is a key or a predefined combination of keys that, when pressed by the user, cause a computing device to execute one or more predefined functions and/or operations.
In computer applications where functions or operations can be executed in response to shortcut commands, accidental usage of shortcut commands can lead to unintended results, such as accidental deletion of files or data. As an example, if a user intends to type a sentence into a search field but the search field has not been selected or otherwise brought into focus, some applications will interpret the input as shortcut commands. In response to these commands, the applications could perform multiple actions such as deleting items. In some situations, undo functions may be available to return the application to the state that it was in prior to execution of the shortcut commands. However, where multiple shortcut commands are received by the application and functions are executed in response thereto, the application may only be able to undo a limited number of the functions that have been executed.